Apres quatre ans
by Chak.Berry
Summary: Tous a change depuis que Ji yung et partis , Ga eul quitte le pays pour retrouver sa mere et son grand pere. Et devien la copie meme de Ji yiung feminin , que se passerai t il si les fantomes du passer font surface !


tous d'abords , je tiend a dire que c'est a l'ages de 18 ans que ji yung et Jun pyo quitte Cor e . Et quatre ans plus tard ils ont tous dans les environs de 22 ans . Alors je teins aussi a dire que Ga eul ,et une eurasienne et qu'elle est riches . Sa mere et Anglaise et son pere Cor en okey ? Bon jusque la tous est ok ? Sinon il va y avoire des nouveau personne comme L'ex qui surgis ?! et La cousine Gaffeuse qui fous tous en laire , bref voila ^^ Vous etes pr venue ^^ .

Bonne lecture .

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flach quatre ans plus tot deux semaine apres le departs des deux f4 .

Ga eul :- Je suis d soler de te l'apprendre comme sa , mais je suis obliger de partire aussi

Jan di :- Apres Ji yung et Jun pyo toi ...Tu vas me manquer Ga eul ,...

Et les deux fille se prenne dans ses bras pour une aurevoire , Ne donnant pas d'explication sur le depart juste un "je suis obliger ils m'attendent" rien d'autre , le lendemain , Ga eul n'etais plus a cor e , partie pour l'europe , pres de son grand pere .

Fin du flach .

Je m'etire dans mon lit pousse les couvertures et dessend tous en me frottant les yeux ? Arriver a la salle a manger je retrouve mon grand pere ainsi que ma mere assise a la grande table entrain de dejeuner . Je les salut et m'assois a la chaise gauche de mon grand pere face a ma mere .

Lauren : Ada! Se n'est pas une facons de se montrer en publique !

Ga eul : Maman .... Je suis fatiguer , hier jai pas su dormir et ... apres tous vous etes tous les deux habituer a mon style vestimentaire pour me coucher ! et puis je m'appele GA EUL donc steupley appele moi comme sa !

Elvin [grand pere]: Lauren ! sesse tes reproche ma petite fille a resond ! Sinon Jeune fille tu compte faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Puisque tu es en vacances ?!

Ga eul : Ahhh ouiii c'est vrai , j'avais completement oublier que jetais en vacs , alors non grand pere j'ai rien de planifier , d'ailleur , Guigui ma envoyer un texto me disant de la rejoindre au Taiwan , mais bon sa me tente pas trop ... sinon il y a Emmet , chase , nate vont a new york , pour commencer les vacances en une bonne fete et le groupe de fille vont en week end Shopping a Paris , jai telemenet de choix que je ne sais pas ou me donner la tete ...

Face a la tete que je tire , ma mere et mon grand pere explose de rire , je leurs adresse un petit sourire , avale mon jus d'orange et demande l'accord pour sortire de la table . avant que ej monte les escalier mon grand pere m'interpelle .

Elvin : Ada ? Jai une surprise pour toi ... Tu viendra me voir apres t'etre preparer je serais dans mon bureau .

Je fais un oui de la tete et monte dans ma chambre , je passe devant le miroire je m'observe et me laisse tomber devant mon reflets , mes larmes coules malgres moi , je me deteste et malgres sa je ne fais rien . Je me comporte en vrai petit garce , couchant avec d'autre mec que le mec que j'aime , moi la fille qui croyais a l'ame soeure , jai ete baisser par mon ame soeure , il ma laisser longtemps penser qu'il m'aimais a moi que se soit moi qui et mal compris ses intention ?! Vous ne comprenez pas ?

Ji yung , avant de partire ma promis de venire me voire le premier, si je n'aurais pas trouver l'ame soeur et moi en parfaite conne jai gober tous ,... je me suis immaginer qu'il maimais , resulta je pleure pour mon passer ! Ji yung files le parfaite amoure avec une poup e porcelaine blonde , au yeux bleu , c'est d'ailleur sa qui ma fais resonner , ou qui ma fais plonger la dedans ,... Dans cette enfer , chaque nuit , un autre mec , de l'alcool , les fete et les coke , S'est devenue une univers pour moi . Mais malgres sa , malgres mes sortie je suis plutot studieuse en cours , la journ e je suis la petit fille pouris gater inteligent et studieuse et le soire je me transforme en une fetards . Je me dirigent vers ma salle de bain , prend une douche me maquille arrange mes cheveux , mets un string noire avec le soutien gorges asortis , porte une mini short en jeans ainsi qu'un bustier noire , mes un sers tete rouge , me maquille de noir et rouge , mets des escarpain rouge dior prend mon sac dior et rejoind mon grand pere dans son bureau .

Ga eul : Alors grand pere ?de quoi voulais tu me parler ? et pusi c'est quoi cette idee de moffire un cadeau ? et puis c'est quoi justement se cad...

Elvin : Tu as pris une pille elecrique ou quoi?

Jexplose de rire suivie de mon grand pere , il e tend une envelope . je m'enpresse de louvrire ,a l'interieuse je retrouve un billet d'avion , j'echange un regards avec mon grand pere puis lui souris .

Ga eul : Merci Grand pere ,... pour se cade...

Elvin : Mais se n'est pas ton cadeau , ton cadeau c'est selui la , mais biensur tu ne saura rien a propos de ton cadeau jusqua se que tu arrive en Cor e .

Ga eul : Ok ... TU me surprend la ^^ Aufaite [donne un bisous sur la joue] je dois aller a la fete foraine avec elina , tu sais ma petit fieule ^^

Je sors du bureau compose le numero d'alex et blaire pour savoire si je peux venr chercher ma fieule pour la faire promener comme promis , Elia a que 4 ans et demi et elle est super inteligent pour son age et dailleur elle aime les sortie que nous faisont enscemble laissant a ses parent un liberter pour un nouveau bebe lol . arriver devant la residence des crawfter j'ettein ma music et coupe le contacte , et sort de ma mini rouge sonne a la porte et c'ets ma princesse qui vien mouvrire toutes souriante .

Ga eul : Alors ma princesse cheriie ? Pretes pour une journ e de folie ?

Elia : Ouiiiiii ^^

Blaire : Coucou Ga eul , ma puce va vite te preparer Laurence va laider sil te plait ,Merci de t'occuper de la petit , aujourd'hui nous avons un planing charger avec Alex , dailleur je sais que je demande beaucoups mais , pourais tu la garder pendant quelque temps , Alex et moi avions des affaire a l'etranger , fin si tu n'ets pas dacord je peux le laisser a mes parent s'est pas un probleme hin , c'ets juste qu'elle aime etre avec toi

Ga eul : OH avec plaisir , et elle est au courant ?

Alex : Salut ma cousine cheriie comment tu vas ?

Ga eul : Super bien , alors comme sa vous parter en voyage daffare toi et blaire ?

Alex : OUii , on doit etre present toutes les deux poursigner le contrat avec l'entrprise de dubai et peut etre acheter une ile ,

malgres moi je me plonge dans mes penser , Je revoie la seane que j'ai vecu 5 ans plus tot , ou Ji yung et wo bin parlais comme quoi les f4 avais une ile a dubai .

Ga eul : OK je veux bien la prendre avec moi pendant tous el voyages , dailleur esque sa vous genes qu'elle vienne avce moi en cor e ? Grand pere ma achter un billet davion pour la cor e et une surprise mattend... et je ne tiens pas a retourn e en cor e seules la presence d'une autre personne me ferai un bien etre , meme si cette personne et petite ahahha

Les parent echange un regards puis dis oui , je souris et leurs remercie , une Elia pretes nous partons au centre comerciale ,je lui achete une grosse valise rose , et des fringues , des petti jupe en jeans , des robes , des bustier , des maliot , tous se qu'un enfant a besoin , des lunette des chapeau , Puis vien mon tours ,apres avoire pris une valise a moi , je le remplis que de fringue , des slims rouge noire gris claire gris foncer , des tunique , des mini short , mailot , des bustier , des top des t shirt des robes , lunette , et de divers accesoire , apres avoire telephoner chez moi je demande a les servente de me faire une valise avec mes fringue dete, je sais que du coter de chez Elia sa mere lui prepare sa valise . Lapres midi shopping achever, on va a la fete foraine, ou on mange des barbe a papa et des pomme damoure, et on fais les atractions. Le soire venue dans les allentours de 19 heures on mange au resto puis jla deposes chez elle en disant a sa mere que je viendrais la chercher demain a 12h .

rentre chez moi me mets en pijama et dors . 


End file.
